holbycityfandomcom-20200214-history
Jasmine Burrows
|born=1991/1992 |died=20th June 2017 |occupation=Foundation Training Year 1 |placeofwork=Darwin, Holby City Hospital (2016; 2017) Keller, Holby City Hospital (2016) AAU, Holby City Hospital (2016-2017, 2017) |relatives=Jac Naylor (half-sister) Henry Burrows (grandfather) Emma Naylor (niece) |parents=Paula Burrows|name = Jasmine Burrows|deathcause = Stab wound}} Jasmine Burrows (1991/1992 - 20 June 2017)"Indefensible" was a junior doctor who worked at Holby City Hospital from 2016 to 2017. She started working at the hospital on 19 July 2016. Time at Holby City Hospital Jasmine first appeared in Series 18 Episode 41 "A Perfect Life" as an F1 practicing on Darwin Ward. She befriended AAU F2 Morven Digby and moved into her flat. She also made friends with Darwin registrar Oliver Valentine, the latter soon becoming Jasmine's boyfriend. In Series 18 Episode 46 "Fractured" Jasmine tells Darwin clinical lead Jac Naylor, that they are half-sisters, upsetting Jac. When Jasmine made an error in her work, she was transferred to Keller Ward, where he at one point had a complaint of intimidation made against clinical lead Ric Griffin, which she later withdrew. On Keller, she became a good friend with CT2 Dominic Copeland. She was then transferred to AAU, where she became closer with Morven. When co-clinical lead Serena Campbell's daughter, Elinor died of drug overdose which Jasmine had noted earlier but chose to ignore it, Serena held Jasmine responsible for her death and started bullying her. Jasmine got to do a few shifts more on Darwin, where she and Jac operated on former agency nurse Fran Reynolds. Fran turned out to be an old acquitance of Jac as they were in the same care home, where Fran was raped by senior members of staff. She started stalking the former manager of the care home and Jasmine found up about it. In Series 19 Episode 37 "For you may be the next to die" Jasmine stopped a patient who wanted to kill her brother with a scalpel for raping her. Jasmine put the scalpel in her front pocket and forgot it there. Jasmine wanted to talk to Jac about what she had found up about Fran and they set up a meeting in the basement. While in the basement, Fran turns up and says that she stole Jac's phone so she could meet with Jasmine. Jasmine offers Fran her support but Fran doesn't believe her and pushes her against a cart, which causes the scalpel to penetrate Jasmine's liver. She is found by Darwin F1 Damon Ford, who was looking for Jac's phone and he rushes Jasmine into AAU, where she is taken to the trauma bay and Jac is called who tells the AAU staff to get her into theatre. At the beginning of the morning shift, CEO Henrik Hanssen announces to the staff that Jasmine died in theatre. Her death was a shock to all, especially Morven. Behind the scenes Lucinda Dryzek made her first appearance as Jasmine Burrows in July 2016, and her final appearance 11 months later when the character was killed off. She was also portrayed by Sophia La Porta in series 12, episode 30 and this aired on 25th April 2010 and at the time the onscreen character would have been 18 or 19. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Junior doctors Category:2016 arrivals Category:Past characters Category:Deceased Category:2017 departures